


Animosity Hurts

by Siknakaliux



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Kirigiri
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Codependency, Drug Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Physical Abuse, Toxic Relationships, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siknakaliux/pseuds/Siknakaliux
Summary: That day won’t ever arrive, it all crumbles to dust.There’s no salvation in my reach or in your hold..Knowing this yet still, I recall the cruel ‘you’.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Samidare Yui
Kudos: 6





	1. Expectations Cannot Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Toxic & Abusive Kiridare? - Yes.
> 
> Why? - Because why the hell not. Scenarios and 'what-if's do present themselves, after all.
> 
> Am I sorry? - No.  
> Controversy be damned, free reign FTW

Kyoko's head hit the wall with a heavy hit. Mouth opening with the force, she let out a pained gasp. A strong grip wrapped around her throat and squeezed. A choked sound passed her lips as the uncomfortable pressure caused her airway to nearly close. Shaky hands came up to clench at the arm around her neck and try to tear it off, her desperate thrashes barely making a hit. Tears gathered up in the corners of her eyes, her feet kicking out pathetically.

"Do you _really think_ you could just get off scot free?" Samidare's rage pierced deeply into her, spitting out the words and clenching her grip harder. Kyoko furiously tore at her arm, lungs burning and head spinning. Samidare's devilish smirk only grew as she was finally let go.

Kyoko fell with a pained sound croaking out of her throat. Coughing, she brought her hand up to gingerly touch the front of her neck. Gasping, everything burned and ached from the force. The back of her head was almost pounding with pain.

Kneeled on the dusty concrete she looked back up at the brunette, heart aching and breaths coming out in gasps. Suddenly she was being gathered up again, the front of her uniform clasped in Samidare's fists. "Your damn _attitude.."_

"Y-Yui, please!.. You're hurting me-" She tries to reason, but her throat aches with every word as Samidare just pierced her with a fiercer glare. Her hand clutches even harder, knuckles now almost turning white.

 _"-Shut up!.._ You're the reason I'm in this damn mess.." She snapped, expression furrowing at her so roughly that a shiver made her shake uncontrollably for a moment. Tears stained her cheeks as she tried her best to keep her legs from wobbling.

"You're pathetic, _worthless._ Try that stunt again, and I'm personally signing your death warrant." The words were punctuated with a deep hatred that made Kyoko's eyes widen and more tears swell up. She trembled even more as Samidare shoved her back against the wall, with her letting out a pained shriek. Her head slammed back into the bricks in the same spot. Her hand came up to try and clutch at Samidare's arm exuding uncomfortably at her chest, but it was grabbed swiftly and held back just as uselessly.

She squealed out in pain as she desperately tried to tug her arm away from the cruel grip. The amount of pressure being channelled made her whole arm rack up with stinging pain.. Tears practically flowed down her face now, her desperate pleading for escapism. Samidare's eyes gleamed over with an emotion she didn't recognize. She let Kyoko's wrist go and as a result, she held her arm close to her, practically cradling it. Everything was weighing her down.. And at this rate, she simply _can't take any more of this._

"How you're still not _dead_ at this rate, surprises me.." She grabbed her hand with force, jerking it towards herself and pulling the sleeve up a little, as if she cared about how bad she had hurt her.

Kyoko desperately tried to pull her hand back, realizing what Samidare about to do. She struggled and it was just as futile as everything with her abuser was.

She could see her eyes widen considerably.. Hand tightening around her own as Samidare made a small strangled sound in the back of her throat. "Dammit-" The sound of her voice made Kyoko desperately try to tug her arm back.

Samidare seemed to be staring at her arm as if it was deeply revolting. Kyoko's eyes shined with tears as she shook against the wall, panic spreading up through her chest and into her throat. She looked at her own arm and sucked in a unsettled breath. Slight scars of red were etched into her pale skin. The very top of her wrist was haphazardly covered in a bandage, but a small area of her arm was practically prone to bleeding out had the beatings continued. As she watched Samidare's reaction, she started hyperventilating.. Her head spinning with dizziness and throat closing up with anxiety.

"What _the hell_ do you think you're doing?! Taking it out on yourself like the failure you are?.." Her voice was so jarring that Kyoko tugged her arm away with such force that Samidare actually looked surprised. She harshly pulled her uniform sleeve back up, tears still flowing and breaths coming in fast. With the constant throbbing agony, she cried out shakily, sinking down the wall and cradling her arm again..

Her head pounded, throat burning on the inside and outside, her chest so full of piercing anxiety it hurt. She didn't want to see _those_ eyes, looking down on her.. She didn't want to see those shades of deep red on her uniform that tortured her heart. She just wanted Samidare to get out of her presence..

"You never really go along with my plans.. _Partner."_

...

_Partner._

That word sounded so dirty, coming out of the other girl's mouth; Like it was really some kind of curse instead of a term of endearment. Then again, what just happened felt more like a trip into insanity, and she could still see the bodies laid sprawled out in the open.. A mist of red painting Samidare's clothing as her breathing hitches in satisfaction.

_Partner._

She felt her stomach clench, her body weakens, threatening to claim her senses. _(What were you thinking..)_ She told herself that she was going to do this to get her deranged partner to turn herself in, to show support for her and hopefully make her realize what horrible things she had done. Kyoko did not want to even admit outright what she had done however, and had taken her actions to a meaning she had not intended. Before she knew it, she was hiding the only proof of _her_ crimes, things escalating to a point that she never wanted.. But was that really the right thing to do..?

_Partner._

Her stomach twisted again as realization reached into her heart and tore it clear out of her chest. She clapped a hand over her mouth, trying to stop her meal from making a return trip, but the horror of what _she_ had done struck so violently that she couldn't stop. Mere seconds later, she was clinging to the garbage can, bile covering the evidence of _her_ crime, her own belief that she put into someone that was actually a complete monster..

_(What have I done?..)_

Kyoko didn't know how long she sat there, hunched over, chest heaving even though she had nothing left in herself. Everything they had worked for, everything they had done for months.. It was all meaningless now, just from that simple moment of obeying her orders. Even as she tried to keep lying to herself, her mind rejected it; She had come here with the purpose of exposing her partner's intentions, highlighting the fact that Samidare has killed countless victims just because she believed in the lies she's been fed, and now there was nothing she could do to right her own mistakes..

Nothing..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Yui's a bit of a brash, slightly more of a 'physical' in regards to her approaches, I kinda went along with it cause yeah.


	2. Dependant

"When will you finally get yourself together and actually _contribute?"_ Her words struck Samidare like a spear, and despite the venom laced within, she knew that her words held weight that she herself didn't want to admit.

"I-I.. I couldn't do it." The slight pressure in her throat wasn't felt outright, but even still she finds herself almost struggling to stabilize her breathing.

Kyoko's expression doesn't change. She simply stands still, watching as Samidare's composure slowly but surely starts breaking down. Her expression is already pained as is, and with the slow rate that she's blinking, tears already started to form.

"A-At least.. M-My skills were of use to y-you?" Samidare chokes down an audible sob, her hand covering her mouth, although it wouldn't be of much use. "I-I'm _useful_ to you, a-aren't I..?"

Her expression remains stone cold, and with a swift hit, brought Samidare buckling down on her knees. That one word simply made her self confidence plummet.

_"No."_

Kyoko grabs a fistful of Samidare's hair, a sharp cry of pain emitting from her as she snaps her head up to meet her gaze, the detective's face plagued with tears. "Your entire intent of action reeks of _incompetence._ Without me, you're _nothing."_

"K-Kirigiri.. P-Please-" Samidare's whimpers where only cut off by her partners sharp words, her words dying as soon as she spoke.

"Go ahead and _end_ it. It won't change anything."

"I-I.. I'm s-sorry.." Samidare collapses down onto the ground, trying so hard to win back her approval.. She lowers her head down into a bow, but was met with a sharp pain as Kyoko's stomp did more than enough damage to her face near the ground.

 _"'Sorry'_ just won't cut it."

 _"P-Please..!_ I'm more than willing to-"

But her words were for naught as Kyoko's scrutiny only increased, another kick to her head caused Samidare to concede, hands gripping tightly at her skull.

 _"Hmph._ I knew you couldn't do it.." Her disappointment was clearly showing from her eyes, unmoving as Samidare's begging and outstretched arm towards her direction only did nothing to quench her frustration. She grasps Samidare's hand, grip pressured as she lifts one of her fingers. "You're a good detective.. But you never took that extra step to do what's absolutely necessary."

Samidare's expression twists into shock, then fear as the sharp pain of her nail being slowly torn off just as quickly sets her off. Her screams and thrashing only increased the agony, Kyoko's steadfast resolve unbreaking despite her partner's anguish. Blood spills down on the ground, with Samidare writhing as every single attempt to dull the pain fails. The only thing she could counter with was a stare, but tears blurred her only ideal version of her partner.

"D-Don't leave me like t-this.. K-Kirigiri..!"

Ignoring her cries, Kyoko forces Samidare up, but she falls just as easily. Eventually deciding to simply _drag_ her, the cold wind cut into both of them as she shoves her outside, with Samidare almost instantly shivering as the heavy snow lands onto her. She was already torn, attempting to crawl back inside, but failing due to her injury.

Kyoko showed no remorse.. Why would she, especially with an incompetent wreck of a 'detective'?

"You _disgust_ me."

* * *

_"You disgust me."_

_Take a pill.._ Bury the thoughts, the harsh and sharp words cutting deep in her chest.

_Take another._

Welcome the blissful expanse of sleep as it reaches its arms, so tantalizingly close she swears she can taste it.

_Take a few more._

A cocktail of drugs that wouldn't make sense for anyone but a simple wreck to have. All dangerous on their own, but even more so when taken together.

_Take the rest of the bottle._

She's already woozy, already tired simply from existing. Simply from the rejection flowing over a sugar-coated facade, telling her over and over again how disgusting she is.

_Medicate it._

Medicate her heart, this sickly body that's the reason nobody will ever help her.. Can't even preform a simple task, what a waste.

_Lie down._

_Sleep now.. Now and forever more._ She wished she were strong enough, honestly. She wanted Kyoko's help..

Not this.

Never this.

She stands under the shower's scorching spray, trying to rinse the filth off her skin.

It won't go away..

Tears stream down her face as she digs her hands into her hair, trying to _forget._ Forget, forget, forget it all.. Forget the way Kyoko's roaming hands pulled off her nail without a shred of remorse, ripped out her trust.. Broke her mind.. Or what was left of it, anyway.

It never works. Never has, never will.

_"..But you never took that extra step to do what's absolutely necessary."_

She finally believed her painful words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kyoko's methods, since I find that she's cold, logical and all that, that emotion can do so much more damage when done right.


End file.
